


Good Luck Finding Cinderella

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fairy Tale Elements, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “So are you going to dance with the prince?” Rhodey teased as he styled Tony’s hair.Tony scoffed and playfully tried to elbow Rhodey. “I only want to see what all the fuss is about.” Truthfully, Tony understood why the Wakanda prince was such a big deal. Wakanda was a very powerful country and had resources that everyone wanted to get their hands on. What Tony didn’t understand was why Howard had forbidden Tony from attending the prince’s welcome party at the embassy. Usually Howard forced Tony to attend such things. The one-eighty in attitude made Tony curious, and now Tony wanted nothing more than to march into the embassy, waltz up to the Prince T’Challa, and say something shocking.“Right, you bought a one of a kind gown just so you could stare at the prince. Sure thing, Cinderella.”“You’re just jealous because I’ve proven that no matter what, I’m always beautiful.”





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m pretty.” Tony cocked his head to the side and watched as black tresses cascaded over his shoulder and side. He tapped at his lips, which were painted ruby red, then traced his eyes. His eyes were large like some anime character’s and his lashes were thick and lush. He palmed his chin and cheeks. Soft as baby skin and twice as smooth.

“Who said you could look at yourself yet?” Rhodey grabbed Tony by the arm and drew Tony back to the bed where Rhodey had spent the last hour and more adding extensions to Tony’s hair and applying makeup to Tony’s clean shaven face.

Piles of blush, eyeshadow, lipstick and many cosmetics slid across the bedspread as Tony landed on the mattress. Rhodey grumbled as he stood behind Tony and took a comb to Tony’s hair. He snatched a few bobby pins off the bed and held them in his mouth as he grumbled.

“I didn’t actually think you could do it. I was prepared for a disaster, but I actually look like a girl. A flat chested one at the moment, but a girl nonetheless.”

“I told you I have sisters and cousins, didn’t I?”

“That just tells me everyday is a battle for hot water and private time, not that you’re actually _good_ at this kind of stuff.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. He gave Tony’s head a particularly rough shove forward then did some braid-y-thingie with Tony’s hair.

“I had an emergency makeup artist on speed dial and everything,” Tony mumbled.

“And aren’t you glad you don’t have to call them? Your adventure tonight is going to be a secret between the two of us.” Rhodey thrust out his pinkie at Tony.

Tony grinned and hooked his pinkie around Rhodey’s. “What are we? Five?” he razzed Rhodey. He loved the childish act though. It soothed the part of him that was still scared Rhodey would betray him one day. He’d known Rhodey for a few years now, and Rhodey had always been by his side even when he was at his worst. Even so, he’d been burned so many times, it was still hard for him to believe that Rhodey was the best friend he’d been looking for all his life.

“So are you going to dance with the prince?” Rhodey teased as he styled Tony’s hair.

Tony scoffed and playfully tried to elbow Rhodey. “I only want to see what all the fuss is about.” Truthfully, Tony understood why the Wakanda prince was such a big deal. Wakanda was a very powerful country and had resources that everyone wanted to get their hands on. What Tony didn’t understand was why Howard had _forbidden_ Tony from attending the prince’s welcome party at the embassy. Usually Howard forced Tony to attend such things. The one-eighty in attitude made Tony curious, and now Tony wanted nothing more than to march into the embassy, waltz up to the Prince T’Challa, and say something shocking.

“Right, you bought a one of a kind gown just so you could stare at the prince. Sure thing, Cinderella.”

“You’re just jealous because I’ve proven that no matter what, I’m always beautiful.”

“Watch it, I still have my makeup brushes. I can turn you into a pumpkin if you keep that ego up.”

Tony feigned a forlorn sigh. “How did I end up with an abusive fairy godmother?”

Rhodey twisted Tony’s hair.

Tony laughed.

Rhodey soon finished with Tony’s hair. He then helped Tony pick out the bra size that looked the most natural with Tony’s body. Tony was disappointed that Rhodey nixed the D size bra, but once he saw himself laced up in his flowing crimson gown, Tony could admit that Rhodey had been right about the cup size. D would have been too much.  

“So would you date me now?” Tony chortled. He’d linked his arm through Rhodey’s as they headed toward the garage. Tony dangled his strappy heels from his finger–mindful of his press ons.

“Maybe in another universe.”

Tony was a tad disappointed in Rhodey’s answer, but he had expected it. He’d spent the early half of their friendship flirting mercilessly with Rhodey, and while Rhodey had always responded good-naturedly, Rhodey just wasn’t interested in anything sexual or romantic. He was open to late night drunken cuddles, though, so Tony was pleased.

Rhodey held open the car door and helped Tony inside. Tony was grateful that he’d picked a gown that didn’t have a bulky skirt or else he would never be able to drive himself to the embassy. With a hug and a few final well wishes, Rhodey shut the car door and took a step back.

Tony drove off to the embassy. It took him longer than he’d have preferred to get to the welcome party, but it was worth it in the end. Everyone and their mother seemed to be attending the party, and so Tony had managed to avoid the line by showing up late. He gave a fake name that he’d arranged to have put on the guest then strode into the party.

It wasn’t the fanciest party Tony had gone to, but considering it was a bunch of politicians and such who were hosting the shindig, the event was nicer than their normal parties. Tony would describe it as Sunday Brunch With Grandma. The food was plentiful and every table had a flower arrangement. The music was performed by musicians and classical. Everyone either drank champagne or water.

In short, it was boringly elegant and tasteful. If it weren’t for his curiosity, Tony would have pivoted and strolled right out of the room.

Instead, Tony snatched a flute of champagne when a waiter wandered by with a tray full of glasses. He took a sip then dove into the crowd, searching for the guest of honor. He had to mingle a little bit, but for once Tony was amused by the small talk. It was obvious no one recognized him dressed as a girl, and he found it enjoyable to every now and then mention his name and see the reaction it got out of people.

He didn’t have many fans among the older crowd. Those closer to his age varied in their opinions of him, but even the most irritated of his peers acknowledged Tony’s intelligence and skill set.

Tony was enjoying himself so much that as he moved to retreat from the group he was currently mingling with, he bumped into someone who had just been trying to pass by.

“Sorry.” Tony seized the arm of his victim without thinking, yanking the young man back into place before he could fall to the ground. “Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The young man paused for a moment. His dark gaze assessed Tony, and Tony took the opportunity to check out the cutie in return. Soft, springy curls crowned the guy’s head, and Tony’s fingers twitched to touch the curls. A goatee that arced thinly around the lips then covered the bottom half his chin reminded Tony of the first time he’d kissed someone with facial hair and how rough it had been.

Tony certainly wouldn’t mind kissing the guy in front of him to see if his kiss would be equally as rough.  

“No, the trouble is all mine. I was not paying attention either.”

“Sounds like we’re both to blame then.” Tony smiled, then just for fun, he held out his hand like he expected the man in front of him to kiss it. It wasn’t everyday Tony got to dress up like a girl and attend a fancy party. He was going to take full advantage.

Dark eyes sparkled with mischief. The young man eyed Tony’s hand then took it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “So it would seem. However, I am not the one who would have had to face the wrath of the Dora Milaje.”

_The Dora Milaje?_ Tony flipped through his memory like a rolodex until he found what he was looking for.

The Dora Milaje were the personal bodyguards of Prince T’Challa.

Tony glanced in the direction Prince T’Challa had come from and a woman who radiated strength and authority stood just a few paces away. Her sight was locked on Tony, and Tony swore she could see right through him; that she knew that underneath the dress and makeup Tony was just a boy.

Except he wasn’t just a boy. He was the same age as Prince T’Challa, and just like the prince he was a genius. He may not be a prince, but he was set to inherit a company that affected the lives of billions. He was Tony Stark, and he wasn’t going to let some overprotective Xena wannabe scare him into submission.

“So I guess that makes you the prince this party is for. Personally, I think it’s lame. I’ve been to Easter parties more exciting than this. You should complain. One word from you and we could get a rock band in here as well as some decent alcohol.”

“I’m sorry to hear that you’re not enjoying yourself.”

Tony scoffed and tossed back the last of his champagne. “Please, Prince Charming, don’t pretend like you give a damn whether someone is enjoying this party or not. This is all just a show, and everyone here is a clown.”

Prince T’Challa quirked an eyebrow and met Tony’s gaze challenging. “Everyone?”

The prince’s inflection gave off the real question he was asking: “Even me?”

Tony smirked. “Everyone.” Tony thrust his champagne flute at Prince T’Challa. “Mind holding this? Thanks.” Tony didn’t give Prince T’Challa an option, shoving the glass into Prince T’Challa’s hands before the young man could stop him.

Tony snatched another flute off a passing waiter’s tray and sipped from the new glass. “So Prince Charming, I hear you’re a genius. What’s your field?”

“Excuse me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Field of study? Please tell me you’re a genius in the math and sciences and that you’re not going to pull out some crap about being a literary genius or some bull shit like that.”

“You don’t like literature?”

Tony shook his head. “Literature isn’t objective. It’s important, but I like dealing with hard facts. I don’t need nor want to get in debate about whether King Lear was a hypocrite and got what he deserved in the end or if he’s truly a tragic character and should be pitied. I much rather talk about artificial intelligence, psychics, or even just space.” Tony paused. “Star Wars and Star Trek are also an option.”

Prince T’Challa chuckled. “So are you a Picard or a Kirk fan?”

Tony threw a hand over his fake boobs. “You _are_ Prince Charming.” He fanned himself. “Don’t stop talking nerdy to me.”

“Then perhaps you’d like to hear about Wakanda’s research into artificial intelligence?”  

“Stop, I’ll be kissing you by the end of the night.”

Prince T’Challa didn’t stop, and Tony was entranced. He was enchanted by Prince T’Challa’s crooked smile and the way his eyes lit up as he spoke to Tony. He was enthralled with each new piece of information Prince T’Challa shared with him, and before long, Tony had pulled Prince T’Challa over to a table so Tony could take notes on napkins. He was disappointed to realize that some of the technology Prince T’Challa mentioned using in his experiments did not currently exist in the USA. However, after making a few inquiries, Tony was positive he could develop something similar if not better.

He enjoyed the warm hand Prince T’Challa rested on his knee as Tony drew schematics of the tools he intended to craft. Happiness blossomed in his chest whenever Prince T’Challa looked at his drawings and pointed out something he’d failed to consider and then offered a solution or alternative.

They talked back and forth and it wasn’t until Tony’s back ached from arching over his drawings that he realized the party had thinned out immensely.

A glance at the clock told it was late enough to be considered morning. With a curse, he stood up and shoved the napkins of schematics into his bosom. “Hate to engineer and dash, but it’s going to take forever for me to get rid of all this makeup and I need it gone before the evil dragon guarding my castle learns that I snuck out for the evening. You’ve been a marvelous prince though. Thanks.”

“Before you go, may I-” Tony didn’t hear what Prince T’Challa said. The moment Prince T’Challa had stood and made a move to reach for Tony, Tony had taken off like a rabbit after hearing a gunshot.

He ran out of the embassy and to his car, ripping the door open as fast as he could. He plopped himself into the driver’s seat then bent to undo his strappy heels–he couldn’t drive with the damn things on. He was about to throw them in the passenger seat when a thought came to him. The night really had been like a fairytale, so why not go all in?

Tony opened the compartment where he kept insurance papers as well as a few pens. As quickly as possible, he scribbled a note on the bottom of one shoe then tossed the shoe out of the car.

He then slammed the door and started the car. He didn’t look back to see if anyone had actually followed him outside.

He grinned to himself. Even if Prince T’Challa never found his shoe, Tony would be happy. He’d had fun and at least he’d gotten some cool schematics out of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

“Honeybear, how fluent are you in the language of flowers?” Tony poked the large floral arrangement that consumed his desk with it’s excessive greenery with a ruler. He wrinkled his nose when the anther from one of the lilies dropped off the filament and onto one of the files he’d been going through for Stark Industries.

There was a long pause on the other end of Tony’s cell phone and Tony could sense that his best friend was judging him.

“It’s a perfectly innocent question!” Tony defended himself before Rhodey could accuse him of anything.

“It’s too innocent a question. What did you do?”

Tony huffed and dragged his roller chair out from under his desk and flopped into it. He glanced around and noticed that half of his coworkers were either watching him or listening in to his conversation, while the other half continued to work. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and internally sighed. He wish he was high enough in the company that he had a private office. Unfortunately for him, Howard had a twelve step plan when it came to Tony’s advancement in Stark Industries, and Tony wasn’t allowed even a chance at a position with a private office for another six months.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he was working in the labs. Lab time was three months ago though. Now he was stuck in accounting where his life and soul were being sucked out of into the abyss of misery and despair.

“I’d say that I gave someone the best night of their life, but unfortunately I’ve been having a dry spell recently. I think being an accountant has killed my sex drive.” Tony gripped the vase and spun the flowers around just to see if he’d missed anything. The only evidence that the flowers were for him was his name on the card.

Whoever sent the flowers had good taste. The arrangement was colorful and gave life to Tony’s desk (and truthfully, to the entire room). Gerberas, lilies, sunflowers, orange and yellow roses and many more flowers brightened the space.

“A secret admirer then? Did they leave any clues?”

“None that I can see.”

“Weird. _Nothing_?”

“Yes, nothing.”

Rhodey mulled over the information. “I bet you’ll get another gift later.”

“Maybe it’s just a thank you gift or something.” Tony shrugged. He couldn’t think of any reason why someone would send him flowers as a thank you, but he found it more plausible than a secret admirer. Tony didn’t have those, and if he did, they wouldn’t gift him things.

“Winner buys the next meal?”

Tony grinned into the receiver. “Deal.”

Tony shortly after that hung up with Rhodey and went to work. He crunched numbers and tried to ignore the mental clock in his head that was counting down the seconds until he could take a break from his tedious task. The moment his internally alarm went off though, Tony scrambled out of his cubicle and headed for the break room for a cup of coffee.

Tony froze in doorway of the break room.

One of the tables was covered in a fine tablecloth with lit candles and a carry out box from his favorite burger joint. Tony cautiously trudged to the table. His name was written in cursive on a folded card that sat in front of the food. Tony picked up the card and opened it.

_Please enjoy._

Tony frowned at the simple and innocuous message. “Stalker,” Tony sang the word. He went over to the drawer of utensils kept in the room and picked out a fork. He prodded and dissected his burger until he was certain that his stalker hadn’t added any razor blades or other harmful items. He sniffed the burger, but couldn’t detect any scents that would suggest poison.

Nonetheless there were many poisons that didn’t have a scent.

With a broken hearted sigh, Tony tossed the burger in the garbage. He’d really wanted that burger, but contrary to the belief of many, he wasn’t foolish enough to accept food from an unknown source. Especially a source that had studied his habits enough to know when he took his break.

Probably the only people he’d be comfortable knowing his habits would be the security team, and even then there were some members he hoped didn’t pay enough attention to him to pick up a pattern.

His break thoroughly wasted, Tony went back to his cubicle with just a cup of coffee and a bag of blueberries he’d brought to work.

In between files, Tony called Rhodey.

“So you’re buying our next meal.”

Rhodey was no help at all. Tony sighed. “I have a stalker,” Tony repeated.

“Your admirer could be a coworker.” Rhodey huffed. “But if the gifts keep coming and get more creepy, call me. I’ll be right over there. No one is allowed to mess with you when I’m around.”

“Aw, honeybear.” Tony wiped away an invisible tear. “I love you too.”

The rest of Tony’s work day was peaceful, albeit boring to tears. He got through it by reminding himself that eventually he’d be back to designing products for the company; he just had to endure for now. When his shift ended he fought his way through rush hour traffic until he finally made it home.

Tony only got a few steps into the house when he was met with a tower of shoe boxes. Tony craned his back as he took in the sight. Expensive brands jumped out at Tony, and he knew immediately that whoever had sent him these shoes not only had expensive tastes, but also had deep pockets.

Tony approached the boxes and took one from the top of the stack. Tony tossed the lid aside.

Red heels rested in the white tissue paper inside the box.

Tony inhaled sharply.

There was a knock and then someone cleared their throat.

Tony whirled just as he realized he’d left the front door open behind him.

Prince T’Challa stood at Tony’s doorstep, holding a red, strappy heel that was quite familiar to Tony.

T’Challa’s eye twinkled as he turned the shoe over to reveal the message Tony had scrawled on the bottom of it:

_Good Luck finding Cinderella!_

“Do you prefer to go by Tony or is Cinderella your preference?” T’Challa asked.

Tony shook his head in disbelief even as a grin split across his face. “I have so many questions and I’m a little weirded out, but I have to say, you have me impressed.”


End file.
